


Retention

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will was sleep-deprived and studying for an upcoming test. Nico was a menace who wanted him to get some rest.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Retention

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 20 – “I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really bloody distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow.”

Will was sitting at his desk in his small dorm room in New Rome when his boyfriend materialized from the shadows behind him. It was late at night, and the only light on was his desk lamp. He was crouched over his textbook and countless notes.

He didn’t notice Nico until his arms were around him. He jumped and swore, almost knocking over his cup of coffee. Nico huffed a laugh and rested his chin on Will’s shoulder.

“I’m surprised you’re still up. Studying hard?”

It was Will’s first term at the University, and his classes were kicking his ass. Being a pre-med was hard work. “I have a test tomorrow afternoon. I’ve studied for the past week and I still feel like it’s not good enough.” He groaned, trying to focus on the papers in front of him. They stopped making any sense after he drank his seventh cup of coffee.

Nico hummed. “When’s the last time you took a break?”

Will honestly couldn’t remember. “I’ve taken plenty of breaks.” And that was a flat out lie.

“Of course you have.” Nico didn’t sound convinced. Nico’s arms tightened around him. He pressed a soft kiss to Will’s jaw.

Will took a deep breath, trying to focus on his papers again. Nico made it awfully difficult by running his hands over Will’s chest and kissing just under his ear. 

“Nico,” Will groaned. “I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really bloody distracting and I _have_ to pass this test tomorrow.” Still, Will tilted his head back and let Nico trail a few kisses down his neck.

“Really,” Nico murmured against his skin. “Can you even tell me what you just read?”

Will drew a blank. He tried to sneak a glance down at his textbook, but Nico grabbed it and hid it behind his back.

“That’s not fair,” Will said. “I would know if you weren’t so distracting.”

“Uh-huh.” Will could hear Nico’s smile in his voice. “And what chapter were you on before I even got here?”

Another blank. “Irrelevant.”

“Sure.” Nico grabbed Will’s desk chair and spun it around. Will didn’t even try to stop him. Nico gave him a slow look up and down. “You look like shit.”

“Exactly what I want to hear my boyfriend say,” Will grumbled. “Thanks. Really needed the boost of self-confidence.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Come here.” He held out his hands.

Hesitantly, Will took them. Nico dragged him over to his bed and tossed him down onto it. Will expected Nico’s lips to collide with his. Instead, Nico grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Will’s head. Will tried to sit up. Nico laid down on top of him.

Will groaned at the smug smile on Nico’s face. “Really. I need to study.”

“You need to sleep.”

“No –“

“Yes.” Nico glared at him. “You know I’m right. Sleep is an important factor in memory retention. You practically chanted it at me when I first decided to try high school. Now. Go. To. Bed.”

Will sighed, knowing he already lost the argument. “But you’re suffocating me.”

Nico rolled off of him. Will turned to face him. He grabbed himself an armful of Nico and hugged him tightly. Nico made a noise of complaint against his chest.

“Fucking leech,” Nico muttered.

Will snorted. “Don’t be mean. I’m not a leech. More like a koala. Much cuter.”

“If you say so.” Nico wriggled until he was comfortable. He kicked off his shoes, then peeled off his jacket and jeans. Apparently, Nico’s socks came off with his shoes, since Will suddenly found ice-cold feet pressed against his legs. The shithead always did it to make Will squirm.

Will pulled the blankets over them, tangling his legs up in Nico’s so he couldn’t be a menace with them. He ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, which was down to his shoulders. That meant he’d probably be cutting it soon, which made Will a little sad, considering how soft it was. He finally settled with his arm loosely around Nico’s waist as he started to drift off.

He was so tired, and a little dizzy from all the caffeine.

“I need to be up at eight,” he slurred. “I have classes.”

“I’ll wake you.” Nico’s hand on his back was a steady pressure. “Rest. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are now closed! Thank you to who sent them!


End file.
